Nano-Virus
In-game Description Out of control, microscopic machine with a built in kill switch. Description: The Nano-Virus is a microscopic robot with the abilitiy to replicate itself. It was accidentally released from a science lab, and now humans are trying to shut it down by broadcasting a "kill-code"(Like the Cure) that will deactivate the virus. You have to kill humanity before the code can be transmitted. Special Abilities Tier 1: Code Fragment interception 1 - Hack fragments of cure broadcast and disrupt signal, slowing future broadcast Radical elements stabilized 1 - Begin to isolate kill switch by stabilizing active genetic protections. Increase time before cure broadcast effective Tier 2: Code Segment Interception - Hack large segments of cure broadcast, slowing future broadcast Genetic Hardening 2 - Will greatly slow down future researching taking longer to cure Genetic Reshuffle 2 - Removes a piece of the cure percentage Encryption breached - continue to attack kill switch by breaching DNA encryption. Increase time before cure broadcast effective Tier 3: Broadcast Interceptor Overload '''- Overload cure broadcast interceptor to become immune to a cure for several weeks. Overload damages interceptor, increasing susceptibility in the long run '''Genetic Reshuffle 3 - Removes a piece of the cure percentage Replication Factory Overload - Overload virus replicators for several weeks to significantly boost infectivity. Overload damage replicators, slightly reducing infectivity in the long run Drug Hardening: Nano-virus becomes immune against all modern medicine, drugs and vaccines - making the broadcast the only way to eradicate it Strategy 'Genetic Code-' not neccessary 1.) Start in India 2.) Buy Air One and Water One 3.) Buy both Code Segment Interceptions and get one Radical Elements Stabilized- you want to slow the cure as much as possible in the beginning 4.) Buy Bird One, Blood One, Insect One, and Rodent One- you should have one of every transmission. Since the humans start the cure immediately, you want to spread around the world as quickly as possible 5.) While you're waiting, buy everything in the Drug Resistance column- both Drug Resistances, both Genetic Hardenings, and all three Genetic Reshuffles 6.) When every single country in the world is infected, buy Replicator Factory Overload to finish the job quickly, as the cure will no doubt be pretty high up by now (buy the next 'Radical Elements Stabilized' if you haven't already) 7.) Allow every mutation to stay; sell every Transmission 8.) Buy Rash and Sweating, then save up enough for Necrosis (which is pretty expensive, about 40 DNA by then, maybe a little less) and hope that Skin Lesions mutates 9.) Once you have enough, buy it from the Rash tree- a little quicker than the other route 10.) Anyone who wasn't infected will get infected really quick; the dead bodies from Necrosis become a Transmission 11.) As the body count increases, you'll start earning DNA faster and faster; use it to get Insomnia, Paranoia Seizures, and Insanity- it'll slow the cure down 12.) Sit back and win; if, by an extreme amount of luck, you get enough for Total Organ Failure, buy it 13.) If they get the cure to 100%, but there's only a small, SMALL population remaining, get Broadcast Interceptor Overload. If you are very lucky, it'll buy you enough time to make it hopeless for humanity- if all the doctors are dead, they can't redeploy the cure This strategy is most effective on Casual, with about a 90% chance of success. Normal has a 70% chance of success and Brutal has about a 50% chance (Doctors never go home and everyone washes their hands; infectivity is lower than normal and the cure will go up faster). PLEASE NOTE: After you get about 60% of the world infected, allow infectious symptoms to mutate. If Coughing, Rash, or Cysts mutate, keep them- it'll speed up everything. Since the cure has already begun, don't worry about it- they'll only speed the cure up when the time comes, which is why you wait until 60% of the world is infected. Category:Plague Type